Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron
Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron is a first/third person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the Star Wars: Battlefront series, a Star Wars themed spinoff of the Battlefield series. Campaign Setting In the aftermath of the Galactic Civil War, Galactic Empire Storm Trooper forces lead by Garrick Shriv, fight the Rebel Alliance and New Republic to hold onto their empire, mentoring Ideni Versio, who leads First Order Storm Trooper forces in battling the forces of Galactic Militia and Galactic Federation for control of the galaxy. Plot Player Character * Sergeant Ideni Versio, First Order * Captain Garrick Shriv, Galactic Empire Missions * Shriv - Kashyyk * Shriv - Meridian * Shriv - Kothliss * Shriv - Meidhi * Shriv - Lissriff * Shriv - Endon * Shriv - Neimoidia * Versio - Jakku * Versio - Takodana * Versio - Ahch-To * Versio - Chinikiff * Versio - Liperis * Versio - Karbipi * Versio - Chialsirk * Versio - Rilaban * Versio - Starkiller * Versio - Tatooine Characters * Reshma Shetty as Ideni Versio * Idris Elba as Garrick Shriv Gameplay The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a health bar that will deplete when taking damage, but it can be replenished by medikits provided by medics, or by medical stations situated on the maps. Resupply crates and medical stations are found at the different command posts on the map, which restock and replenish ammunition and health. Players are also allowed to customize their soldiers appearances and weapons. Another feature is the presence of a custom map creator, which allows players to create their own maps. Game Types * Instant Action * Conquest * Galactic War * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Objective * Hunt Maps * Ahch-To * Alderaan * Alderaan: Space * Chialsirk * Chinikiff * Coruscant * Coruscant: Space * Edire * Eirriss * Endon * Endon: Space * Felucia * Geonosis * Geonosis: Space * Hoth * Jakku * Kamino * Kashyyk * Karbipi * Kiremis * Kothliss * Korriban * Kristeffsis * Liperis * Lissriff * Malastare * Mandalore * Mandalore: Space * Meidhi * Meridian * Mimban * Mirosi * Mon Calimari * Mygeeto * Neimoidia * Nerilia * Rhen Var * Rilaban * Rodia * Rodia: Space * Saliucami * Takodana * Tatooine * Tibrin * Yavin Factions Main * Rebel Alliance/Galactic Militia ** Infantry: Rebel/Militia Soldier ** Support: Rebel/Militia Gunner ** Sniper: Rebel/Militia Marksman ** Engineer: Rebel/Militia Smuggler ** Command: Rodian Commander * Galactic Republic ** Infantry: Clone Trooper ** Support: Clone Heavy Trooper ** Sniper: Clone Sharpshooter ** Engineer: Clone Engineer ** Command: Clone Commander * Galactic Empire ** Infantry: Storm Trooper ** Support: Shock Trooper ** Sniper: Scout Trooper ** Engineer: Imperial Engineer ** Command: Imperial Officer * Confederacy of Independent Systems ** Infantry: Battle Droid ** Support: Assault Droid ** Sniper: Assassin Droid ** Engineer: Engineer Droid ** Command: Droideka * First Order ** Infantry: Storm Trooper ** Support: Shock Trooper ** Sniper: Scout Trooper ** Engineer: First Order Engineer ** Command: First Order Officer Secondary * Tusken Raiders * Geonosians * Wookies * Jawas * Wampas * Mandalorians * Meidhi Rebels Weapons Pistols * CR-2 * DC-17 * RG-4D * DL-44 Rifles * A280-CFE * DC-15 * DC-15A * DLT-19 * E-5 * E-11 * E-11D * EE-3 * F-11 * T-7 * Valken E-6C * E-5s Cannons * FWMB-10 * Ion Cannon * Bowcaster Other * Flamethrower * Thermal Detonator * Knife * Vibroblade Vehicles Space Craft Starfighters * ARC-170 * A-Wing * B-Wing * CIS Stryker * Snowspeeder * Tie Bomber * Tie Fighter * Tie Interceptor * Trifighter * Vulture * V-Wing * X-Wing * Y-Wing Star Ships * AAL * HMP Gunship * LAAT Gunship * T-2c Shuttle * Imperial Star Destroyer * Mon Cala Cruiser * Providence Cruiser * Venator Star Destroyer * Acclamator Assault ship * CR-90 Corvette * EF76 Nebulon-B Frigate * Executor Dreadnought * Lucrehulk Battleship * Munificent Frigate * Victory II Frigate Ground Vehicles Light * 74-Z * BARC * STAP * LIUV * Saber Landspeeder * Gian Speeder * Tauntaun Heavy * V-25 CS * IFT-X * IFT-T * AT-DP * AAT * ATD * Hailfire Droid * AT-AT * AT-MCT * AT-TE * MTT * Spider Walker * A6 Juggernaut * Spider Droid Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Battlefield Category:Games